


Purrter Parker

by HarleysAStarBoi



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Purring Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, peter is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Peter can purr
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Purrter Parker

"Mr. Parker."

Peter jolted awake and heard faint laughter around him. "Unless sleeping is a new form of studying, I suggest you pipe up." Mr. Cobbwell warned sternly. 

Peter sat up exhaustedly and nodded. “Uh, okay alright. Yeah alright.” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

He exhaustedly pulled out his chemistry book and stared at it, his eyes glazed with exhaustion. He struggled to focus, as his eyes blurred with exhaustion. He stared blankly at the book for a moment, or maybe 10 minutes? He wasn’t quite sure as the bell rang. He yawned, stood up, and began making his way to the exit. He nearly fell down the stairs at the entrance of Midtown, before he was caught by Flash. “Hey, you good tiny tutor?” He asked, looking worried.

Peter yawned. “Yeah, yeah I’m uh… I’m fine…” He mumbled. 

Flash narrowed his eyes skeptically. “Alright, don’t fall asleep on the subway.” He warned.

Peter felt a slight rush at the idea. He’d much rather not fall asleep there, lord knows what would happen if he tried to do that. Nonetheless, he made his way to the nearby subway and sat down. As usual, the subway was crowded. He leaned back on the seat, attempting to fight off his exhaustion. Suddenly, someone was shaking him awake. He looked up to see a middle-aged woman smiling softly at him. “I usually see you get off here, go on, the door’s about to close.” She chided him gently.

Peter struggled to get up, croaking out a weak, “Thank you,” before stumbling out the doors. 

He heard the doors close behind him and staggered towards his house. It took his full concentration to not trip as he made his way on pure muscle memory home. After a bit of walking, he was in front of his house. He yawned for the hundredth time that day and staggered up the steps into the house. He gratefully welcomed the warm air, as he beelined for his bedroom, wanting nothing more than to curl up in his blankets and fall asleep. He let out a sigh of relief as he closed his door, kicked off his shoes, and burrowed under the covers, falling into the deep abyss of sleep. 

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Harry knocked on the door for the third time, debating on just walking in. Flash had texted him, warning him that Peter was sleep-deprived and exhausted. After a minute of waiting, Harry let out a sigh and turned the doorknob. It was unlocked. He stepped into the Parker household and looked around. Peter’s backpack had been haphazardly dumped beside the staircase. He picked up the bag, knowing his spider suit was likely in it and walked up the stairs. “Pete?” He called gently.

He received no reply. He walked down the upstairs hallway and to Peter’s door. It was closed. He listened quietly, hearing no noise in Peter’s room. He knocked gently, before opening the door. He smiled softly when he saw a mess of hair on Peter’s bed. He sighed and walked in, setting his backpack carefully beside his desk, before kneeling beside Peter’s bedside. Peter was facing him, still asleep. He looked peaceful but exhausted. 

Harry brushed his bangs out of his face, a small smile on his face. Peter was warm against his cold fingers. Peter made a soft noise, his nose scrunching, before opening his eyes to see Harry there. Harry pulled his hand away, mentally cursing himself for having woken Peter up. Peter only smiled, and scooted back, inviting Harry to join him. He chuckled softly, but took off his shoes and going under the covers. He moved close to Peter, who made a happy noise as he curled into Harry. Harry felt his body immediately begin to warm up and realized how cold he must’ve been. “When was the last time you got a full night's sleep, bug?” He asked as he began running his fingers through Peter’s hair.

Peter hummed softly. “Couple days ago. I’ve napped a bit in between.” He mumbled.

Harry let out a sigh. “We gotta fix that hon.” 

Peter nodded quietly and snuggled closer. Harry felt how tense Peter’s muscles were, and began rubbing his back. Peter didn’t seem to mind the somewhat awkward massage. He worked his way to the back of Peter’s neck when he felt Peter take a deep breath, and sigh, making a strange, slightly gurgling noise. Harry raised a confused eyebrow, before realizing the gurgling noise didn’t stop, and it wasn’t gurgling. After another moment, he realized it was purring. His eyes widened as he realized that Peter was purring. He felt himself grin and continued rubbing the same spot, enjoying the somewhat loud noise coming from Peter’s throat. He giggled, feeling almost giddy. “God you’re adorable.” He said, nuzzling Peter happily.

Peter made a slightly irritated noise at being moved, but his continued purring betrayed the irritated look. Harry smiled. “You’re just so full of surprises, aren’t you bug?”


End file.
